


A Declaration of Independence

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Other [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Independence, One-Sided Relationship, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania declares independence from Russia.





	A Declaration of Independence

“I never loved you.” Lithuania’s eyes were tense, focused on Russia’s, “How could I love anyone who has treated me like this? You can’t possibly imagine that these feelings were reciprocated.” There was almost a growl in his voice.

Russia stood back, looking away. His shoulders went down and he seemed to sulk. “I’m sorry, Mr Lithuania.” He forced out of his lips, “I appreciated the time you spent working with me.”

"Yeah, okay.” He rolled his eyes. “Consider our relationship or however you saw it, terminated.” It was a bold statement but one he had been hoping to make for decades. “If you love me as you say you do, you’ll respect my option to leave.”

Russia nodded, his demeanour changing from that of a bolder, confident type to one of confusion and sadness. “I understand.” He reached his hand towards Lithuania’s shoulder, “Please accept my fullest apologies.”

“Not this time.” Lithuania evaded the touch to his shoulder and took a step back. “We’re through here.” Lithuania walked off.

Russia stared blankly as he watched the other walk-off, there was something in his face that showed that they were not yet ‘through’ with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: "I never loved you." The onesided love of Russia towards Lithuania, one that was never reciprocated. Was it really love?


End file.
